


Three Across

by qtkenobi



Series: HiH Gifts, April 2013 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Ficlet, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtkenobi/pseuds/qtkenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione have a casual chat over tea and a crossword puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Across

"Seven letters, starts with 'm'," Harry said with a sigh. "Means biting, caustic, or sarcastic."

Hermione took a slow sip of her tea as she mentally scanned through her known vocabulary. A small, quiet smile came to her lips and she set her cup down on the table. "Try mordant."

"Is that m-o-r-d-a-n-t, or -e-n-t?" Harry asked.

"A-n-t," Hermione replied. 

"Thanks." Harry quickly jotted the word down into his crossword puzzle. "You never answered me before, you know."

"Answered you? About what?" Hermione asked. 

Harry set his pen down and looked Hermione in the eyes. "About Draco. Draco and I."

"Draco and me," Hermione said absently. She giggled when she realized what she'd said. "I don't have a problem with Draco anymore, you know that."

"And you know that that's not what I'm talking about." Harry moved his chair closer to Hermione's and put his hand on her arm. "Please, this is important to me. I think... I think I might be in love with him."

"Oh, Harry. I had no idea. I didn't know it was that serious," Hermione said. She squeezed Harry's hand. "If he means that much to you, I know I can get used to the idea. You've already got us on civil, even friendly terms. I just need time, I suppose."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry replied. "I know how hard this is for you, and I didn't try to fall for him, but we've been working together so much at the Ministry and then some Aurors took us all out for dinner and then one thing led to another and ..."

"I get it!" Hermione interrupted, her arms waving. "You're my best friend, Harry, I know you'd never purposely do anything to upset me. And Draco has changed so much."

"Great, you're brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. He glanced down at his crossword again, and moments later asked, "Ten letters, first letter is c, third is m, means comfortably spacious?"

"Commodious," Hermione answered after a brief pause. "Are you ever going to try one of these without any help?"

"Two letters, opposite of yes." 

Harry and Hermione found themselves both laughing way too much for way too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Hogsmeade Weekend fic gifting at HiH for sunshine_flying


End file.
